d gray man cast and the torture room
by TheAnimeFreak127
Summary: (DISCONTINUED! )the d gray man cast just...well appeared in my torture room 6 feet under the ground! please join your hosts Yuki-chan and our mysterious co-host! rated t to be on the safe side!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer of d gray man **

Welcome to my little torture session! As you all know, I will be torturing the d gray man cast! Now for the introduction of the cast!

Kanda: the grumpy hot one!

Lavi: the sweet funny one!

Allen: the nice caring one!

Lena lee: the rather aggravating one!

Komui lee: the overprotective one!

Jerry: the cooking one!

Jasdevi & devitto: the twin one!

So forth and so on…..

"Welcome my dear subjects! You have been chosen to run some deadly dares... um I meant to say, you have been chosen to run some fun events with my co-host and I! I am the one the only yuki and my co-host… to be reveled in the next chapter."I spoke in a nice startling voice loud enough to wake the dead. Every one wiped around to find a rather small, adorable child no taller than 5'3. Welcome my test subjects to the… um… 6 foot under play ground where no one can here ya scream! Any questions?"I asked sweetly. "Yeah, where exactly are we?" Allen asked. "Where we are. Duh! Any other questions?" "Where's the other co-host? Is she pretty? Can I date her?" Lavi asked. "No! No more question time!"

"Now, I'd like to give ya some of my dares!"I said with enough excitement to make Lavi seem boring and unenergetic. "This first dare is from me! I dare kanda and Allen to go into the closet and go do something for five minutes" I said with the most innocent face Allen couldn't stay mad. And, well, kanda, I nearly died when he looked at me. He took out mugen, but I took it out of his hand and said, "No kanda! I can't allow you to kill Allen! Well not yet anyways." Kanda wasn't the slightest bit amused. Actually he was very upset with me right about now. "Go now!" I growled in frustration with their stubbornness. "What closet?" Allen asked. "This one. Look would ya?"I said kicking both of them into the closet.

**From what we hear from in the closet….**

Allen: "watch where you're going bakanda!"

Kanda: "shut up, bean sprout!"

Allen: "I don't wanna fight kanda. Let's call a truce okay?"

Kanda: "too late!"

Allen: "*scream*

Kanda: "che"

Allen: silence

"Times up. You guys can come out now." I said nervously. "You mean kanda can come out now." Kanda said. "Where's Allen?" Lena lee asked. Kanda said nothing. "Allen?! ALLEN!?"Lavi yelled. He ran to the closet "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said but too late. Lavi looked in and ran to the nearest corner and then threw up. "Clean up on corner one!" I said. "Don't worry about Allen, I'll bring him back next chapter after we meet the new co-host!"

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own d gray man or any of the characters except for yuki my friend owns Suzie and I own Lavi and Lena lee's (so called) son enjoy! **

"Today is the day! Our wonderful, lovely, amazing co-host will appear in an array of light!" I said. "is she pretty? Lavi asked. "DAMN! If ya don't leave my co-host alone for one damn minute?! I yelled. Suzie walked out of the darkest corner behind Lavi. "Helloooo Lavi!" Suzie said. Lavi jumped 5 feet in the air and landed on my back. "Do I look like a pole? Get the hell off me!" I yelled. "I'm sorry did I scare you?" Suzie said. "Yes! Who is this chick?!" Lavi asked. You could tell that he was freaked out. "I'm the mystery co-host that my friend Yuki-Chan was talking about!" Suzie said sweetly. "Now, GET OFF YUKI OR I'LL KILL YOU!" "Ahh! Okay okay!" Lavi said while jumping up. "Thank you!"

"Suzie-Chan has a split personality." I said. "Yup. Now lets do some dares!" Suzie said fist pumping the air. "Wait! Allen is still dead, and I have a dare for him! So Allen awaken!" I shouted and Allen walked out of the closet. "Lovely! Now Allen, go kiss either Jasdero or Devit." I said while staring at my co-host trying not to blush each time she looks at Kanda. "Suzie. Suize!" I yelled at her. "Wha-what?" Suzie asked. I then made a straight face -_-'. "I gave Allen a dare. It was to either kiss Jasdero or Devit." I told her. "Ha Ha Ha Ha! I got to get a picture of that!" Suzie said while taking out a camera. "Wh-wh-wh-what?! No way!" Allen screamed. " It's a dare Allen you have to!" me and Suzie said at the same time. "NO!" Allen shouted. "Hey Kanda, I give you permission to kill Allen with Mugen." Suzie said while handing Kanda Mugen. "Che. Mugen Acti-" "NO NO NO! Okay! I'll do the dare." Allen said miserably cutting Kanda off.

"Okay. Sorry Kanda!" Suzie said while taking Mugen. "DAMN IT!" Kanda shouted. "You've got 3 seconds to answer. 3,2,1 Time Up1 I'll choose for you! Um… Devit! You'll kiss Devit! Have fun!" I said. "Pucker up Allen and Devit!" The tape on Devits mouth disappeared and he protested. "I never signed up for this! Someone! Jasdero! Get-" I froze his lips in a pucker. "Allen! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" I began. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" everyone else but Kanda chanted. Suzie kicked Allen in the back and he went flying towards Devit. Right when their lips touched, Suzie took a picture while I got a video of it all. Devits mouth was foaming and his eyes rolled in the back of his head; while Allen was on the floor gagging. "Allen kissed a boy! And a Noah at that! Sooo how ya feelen'?" I asked. A few minutes later, Allen screamed, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" while running towards us with his innocence activated.

"AAHH! It's Allens black side! Yuki! Throw me the rope!" Suzie yelled. "Take it!" I yelled while throwing Suzie the rope. Suzie caught it, rounded Allen up and pulled on the rope. Allen hit the ground hard and I called my dog Brooklyn. She then sprayed an odorless spray on Allen. I then said "Sick em'" Brooklyn attacked Allen and then kicked the spit out of his mouth, literally. Then Brooklyn disappeared. "I sprayed ya with female dog smell!" I said. "Lavi happy birthday! You get a present!" I pulled out a huge box. "From Lenalees bed! I can't believe you actually did that! And with Lenalee too! My frog!" I said. As usual, Suzie was drooling over Kanda. "SUZIE!" I yelled. Suzie looked up with her camera set to video. "but it's not my birthday." Lavi said. "Just open it!" I yelled. Lenalee looked very confused. Lavi opened the box and nearly jumped out of his skin. Suzie ran over to the box and left me with the camera. "Suzie are you okay?" I asked when she stopped moving. I slowly walked over to then box and looked in. A kid 5 years old that looked exactly like Lavi. The only thing different was that the kid had both eyes and his hair was down. Komui had a heart attack.

**Sorry about the late update. Yuki was either to busy or flat out lazy to update, mostly busy. **

** -Suzie-Chan **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer! I don't own d gray man!**_

"Okay! Let's get these dares started!" I said. "Kanda, this dare is for you. Take Suzie anywhere and do anything with her, Allen take road on a date and do something with her, like you know what in bed" I said, road squealed in delight and Allen's face paled. "Lavi and Lena lee name your child and tell us what his name is. Jasdero, please help your brother, I might need him later. Skin no sweets till we get 16 reviews." "What!? Nooooooooooooo!"Skin screamed like someone was going to murder him. "Tyki, try and stop whatever Suzie and kanda are doing. Have fun and try not to die! Jerry, make me a huge buffet and here's a million dollar tip. Kay Daisya you can hang with me for now." I said

Camera 1 (Suzie and kanda)

The room is dark and lit only with 3 candles. The camera turned to night vision and Suzie was lying next to kanda. "Make your make Suze." I whispered. (All you kanda lovers will hate Suzie-Chan) and Suzie kissed kanda and (I never saw it coming) kanda kissed Suzie back. "Yea! Hell yea! Now for camera 2 in the next chapter! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Camera 2 (Lenalee and Lavi) **

The 5 year old slept on the random bed, while Lenalee and Lavi thought of names. "What about Max? Alex? Marry Margret?" Lenalee offered. "Marry Margret? Our kid is a boy." Lavi said. Bookman then broke through the door. "I'll name him!" Bookman shouted. "What? You old panda?" Lavi asked. "Yes! Deke!" Bookman said.

**Main room (Yuki and Daisya) **

The buffet of food sat in front of us. I smelled the food and my mouth watered. "I should probably call Suzie, but I don't feel like it. The again I haven't feed you guys, sooo… fine. Come and eat!" I said. Suzie appeared in her seat put of nowhere, sitting next to Kanda. "Alright, food! Let's eat!" Suzie said about to dig in. "Wait! Ya have to wait for everyone else first!" I said. Suzie pouted. "I know your hungry, you just have to wait a few minutes." I said reassuring Suzie.

**5 minutes later….**

"Oh gosh I'm starving!" I moaned. Everyone but Road and Allen were at the table. "I really think Suzie is dead." Tyki stated. "Oh God! Suzie? Suzie! I'm going to give Kanda a dare! It's to act a nice as possible and not to kill anyone!" I said. Suzie barely moved. "…." "Oh fuck! We can't wait for Allen! Hold her down while I shove food in her mouth!" I said while getting a hand full of food. Finally after a million years, Suzie looked at me. "Suzie, you're alive!" I cried while hugging her. "Of course I'm alive, now get the hell off me! What's wrong with you!?" Suzie asked; mostly yelled. "You almost died of starvation!" I told her. "No I didn't and you're. Still. Touching. Me!" Suzie said through gritted teeth. "NO! I'm never letting you go again!" I said while still hugging her. That is until she held up a knife at my throat. "Okay, okay! I'll go sit back down!" I said while quickly letting her go and going back to sit down.

**20 minutes later….**

"That's it! Where are those mother ducks, Moyashi and Road!? Let's just eat without them! I'M STARVING!" Suzie yelled getting up while slamming her hands on the table. "Relax Suzie. It's only been about 10 hours…" I said about to die of hunger also. "I haven't eaten in FOUR DAYS!" Suzie screamed. "Wow that explains why you look paler than normal. Okay! Let's dig in!" I said before Suzie could throw a dagger at me. Where did she even get that thing anyway? "Thank you!" Suzie said sweetly. "So you do have a split personality." Tyki said. "No dip Sherlock, you just now realized that?" Suzie said really annoyed. "Okay! Let's eat! I'm dying and if I don't eat food soon, I'm going cannibal!" I yelled. We all dug in, and in less than 10 minutes, the food was all gone. "I found a wish bone!" Suzie randomly yelled. "Break it with Kanda!" I said. Kanda grabbed one end and Suzie the other, and pulled. "What'd ya wish for?" I asked. "Something. And it won't come true if I don't tell you." Suzie hissed. "Kay!" I said. All of a sudden, Road and Allen walked out of a room. "Damn you all!" Suzie yelled while jumping out of her chair to stab Allen with a Santoku knife. "Holy shit! Grab her!" I yelled. Kanda grabbed Suzie before she could stab Allen. Then, blood shot up and soaked me. I stood up a screamed, "Suzie! Did you just stab Kanda?!" "No I got Allen. I kicked your ass Allen Walker! Bitch!" Suzie yelled in triumph. "Oh damn!" I said. "Kanda let go of me." Suzie demanded. Kanda then let go of Suzie. Then, Suzie screamed, "YUKI!" I jumped because she sounded pissed. And I mean pissed. "Y-y-y-yes?" I stuttered. "Take a shower because I have a dare for you. I give you 5 minutes." She told me. "B-but, that's not enough time!" I whined. "5! 4!..." Suzie started to count down. I screamed and ran like hell because, there's no telling what she would do to me when she reached zero. Allen was on the floor coughing up blood. "You better be happy that I didn't kill you…" Suzie stated blankly while looking at Allen.

**5 minutes later… **

"Okay! I'm back" I yelled hoping that Suzie wouldn't kill me. "Good. Because it's now time for your dare." Suzie said while pulling me aside. She then whispered the dare in my ear. "NANI? NO WAY!" I screamed; my face red as a tomato from blushing. "The thing about Lavi and Lenalee, yeah that was a joke." Suzie said while kicking me in the back. "Yuki's dare, is to kiss Lavi. For 5 long seconds. And I mean LONG." Suzie said while smirking (HA! Payback Yuki! Sorry Lavi lovers). Everyone started to either giggle, or smirk at Yuki's embarrassment; excluding Kanda. I then started to walk over to Lavi, with my face getting redder by the second; if that's even possible. I saw Suzie take out a camera. "Don't. You. Dare." I said through gritted teeth. "What? Sorry I can't hear you over your embarrassment!" Suzie yelled tauntingly. I then walked to Lavi, took a deep breath, and kissed him; my face being impossibly red. Suzie then took a stupid picture, and started to count down. "5… 4….. 3… 2….. 1!" she finally finished. I then immediately ran from Lavi. "I'm going to murder you!" I yelled with fire appearing in the background. Kanda then looked up. "What the hell did I do?" he asked. I looked at him. "No not you! You!" I yelled angrily while pointing to Suzie, who was hiding behind Kanda. "The fuck?" Kanda muttered. "Suzie!' I roared, fire blazing behind me.

"Shut the hell up!" Suzie said. "You're an awesome kisser." Lavi said. "I'm your wife!" Lenalee whispered rather loudly in Lavi's ear. "What?" I said while grabbing Lavi. "I think she wants to get married?" Lavi said. "No remember what I said, It was a stupid, yet funny, joke that Yuki made just to see your reaction." Suzie stated. I could see relief in Lenalee's face. "That is what you get, Yuki, for forcefully putting me in a room with Kanda." Suzie said while death glaring me. I laughed sheepishly. "So," Suzie continued, "You guys don't get married. And if you did, Yuki would have probably killed you." Suzie said. "So who's the kid, and were did he come from?" Lenalee asked. "That boys name is-"I started. "Lance" the boy finished the sentence. "And that's your brother Lavi!" I said cheerfully. "No. I'm an only child!" Lavi protested. "Not anymore! Lance is now your new baby brother, and you have to protect him." I said. "You have to catch a grenade for him." Suzie added as I threw a grenade toward Lance. Lavi dove to catch it. I "accidentally" knocked into Lenalee, and she fell and hit the grenade as it blew up.

"I'm sorry!" I lied. "Well what a relief! You're not getting married! Hurray!" I yelled. "Man! I wanted a striper at my bachelor's party!" Lavi whined. "Um… no comment." Lance said, rather disturbed. "Road, Allen. What did you two exactly do in there?" I asked. "Um… well… we… made out…. And stuff." Allen said, face red as a tomato. "I think I'm going to barf…" Lance mumbled, looking green. "Not on my shoes." Suzie said while backing away. "Someone get me a bag, I'm going to blow chunks." Lance moaned. All of a sudden, Lance blew chunks all over Road, Tyki, Skin, and Devit. "Oh shit! He was serious!" I laughed. "It smells like chocolate…" Tyki said. "Skin don't even think about it." I said while Skin tasted the vomit. "I'm horrified." Suzie said. "That's nasty." Kanda said, a look of disgusted on his face. "Where's the candy?" Suzie asked. Lance threw up again; this time in Suzie's hands, and she beat the crap out of him. "In solid form!" she barked. "It's my last bar!" Lance complained. Suzie took out a chainsaw and yelled, "My candy! Give it to me!" Lance threw the candy and it hit Suzie in the face. "The time is upon the time boom!" Lavi yelled. "Her comes da boom!" I yelled while taking cover. Then a power wave knocked everything and everyone over, and the world turned upside down. "I believe that we all learned our lesson; never piss off Suzie." I said. "No that is what that brat gets for barffing in my hand! He's so lucky he's a child or he would be dead!" Suzie yelled rather pissed while trying to get vomit off her clothes.

**Okay, this time, no excuse. We kept forgetting, AND we were too busy. Srry for another late update. ** -Suzie-Chan


	5. Chapter 5

"Discluding the fact that I can't wear black right now because of that brats vomit, what are we going to do today?" Suzie asked. "I'm gonna take a picture of you in that pink outfit, and post it online!" I said cheerfully. "Do it and you'll never live to see another day again." Suzie said through gritted teeth. "EEP!" I squeaked while hiding behind Lavi. "Let's give Jasdevi a dare… we haven't in a long time…" Suzie said while looking for another black outfit of hers, but failing miserably. "To put you in a better mood, I'll give you a new black wardrobe! And Jasdevi, go on Goliath, and "try" not to die!" I yelled cheerfully. "Yay! It better have black clothes in it…" Suzie mumbled the last part. "What?! No way in hell!" Jasdevi protested…. Again. "Don't be such a cat, I'll go with you because I want to see your sorry faces." Suzie said while smirking. "Me too! This should be fun!" I said while grinning.

Then we randomly appeared on Goliath, and then ride started. Right when we hit the top, Jasdevi let out a god awful girly scream. On the other hand, Suzie and I stared at each other, and started laughing our heads off. After the ride, Suzie and I laughed as Jasdevi cried. "I will never ride another roller coaster again!" Devit cried. Jasdero agreed. "Oh, well you'll just looove Ninja!" I said sarcastically. "Would you like to accompany me?" I asked Suzie. "Sure!" she replied. "Mommy!' Jasdevi gulped. Suzie recorded the whole thing, while I took pictures. "Hey! Let's post this on YouTube!" Suzie suggested. "Yeah!" I yelled as I ran to get the camera. "We won't let you do that!" Devit shouted while taking out his gun. "Y-yeah, hee!" Jasdero said, doing the same. Suzie screamed, then hit Jasdero's pressure points. I kicked them in their balls and took their guns.

"Suckers!" I yelled in triumph. "Let's go Suzie, I've gotta surprise for Kanda." "Kay." She said. "Kanda! I got you a present!" I yelled. Kanda sighed and opened it, knowing that if he won't, I would risk my life just to get him to open it. "Hey Kanda! How are you! I haven't seen you in-" Kanda shut the box. "What. The. Hell." He said as he death glared me. "I brought your cousin to you!" I explained. "I don't have a cousin. Fuck, I don't have siblings." He said. "Well; you have a cousin now! His name is-"

"Maroon!" Kanda's "cousin" yelled. I sighed, and then said, "Well then. I do believe you two have some catching up to do." "Let's give Allen a dare!" Suzie changed the subject. "You love to give Allen dares don't you." I said blankly. "No. Yes. Maybe. Any-who, Allen! You will have to-""I refuse to go into any closet, bed, or bedroom! I just can't take it anymore!" Allen screamed and jumped out of a window. "Wait! I just want you to eat the gum from the bottom of a school desk!" Suzie whined. "Um… I don't think he's coming back. Anyways… Bak! Lenalee! Wait here!" I yelled as I grabbed a fishing pole to fish Allen back up here. "Allen! Kiss Lenalee! And Fou, Lock Bak in a chair!" I commanded. "Say please." Fou said. "Kay. Please, Fou." I said. In a moment, Bak was locked in a chair, Lenalee and Allen kissed, Bak cried and broke into hives, Komui killed Allen then hugged Lenalee and cried some more. "Well Allen ended up dead anyways." I said as Lenalee poked Allen. Suzie pouted from not being able to give Allen her dare.

"Come on Suz. Let's give a dare to… Maroon… Lance…. Lavi?" I offered. "Lance! That brat threw up in my hand and ruined my clothes! Hell yeah! It's payback time!" she yelled. "You and your payback." I said while rolling my eyes. "If revenge is sweet and payback's a bitch, then I'm the sweetest bitch you'll ever meet." Suzie said laughing. "Of course. Suzie, what do you want Lance to do?" I asked. "I want him to die since he ruined my clothes." She said clearly. "But he's only 5!" I protested. "He. Ruined. My. Clothes!" she hissed. "Okay. What way do you want to kill him?" I asked in defeat. "I want him to die a slow and painful death….. Give a minute." She said. "Kay. Umm… The torture chamber?" I suggested. "Yeah! Put him in the drowning thing…. No! Burn him alive! Ha Ha Ha!" Suzie laughed. Then she started to laugh like a mad scientist. I seat-dropped, then said, "Kay… Lance! Come get into this furnace room!" I said. "NO! I'm too young to die!" Lance yelled while running. Suzie caught him and threw him into the furnace room. Then Suzie turned it on. Lance caught fire and screamed bloody murder from pain; while Suzie just laughed. I threw up. While Lavi cried, "No! My brother! Stop! You're killing him!" Suzie rolled her eyes. "So?" she said. Lavi opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him.

"She's mentally unstable right now. It's best if you go bother Kanda, or Allen, or the old panda, or Daisya, or J-""Kay." Lavi cut me off, miserably. "I am NOT mentally unstable; it's the damn split personality! Now since you said that, you can join Lance!" Suzie yelled at me while shoving me in the furnace. "No! Please! I didn't mean it!" I pleaded. "Too late!" Suzie yelled while slamming the door shut. I started screaming my head off from pain, while Suzie was just smiling from amusement.

**Suzie-Chan P.O.V **

I started laughing once Yuki was burned to death. I then got really pissed, and walked of while mumbling, "That's what you get for calling me mentally unstable…" Everyone just stared at me with eyes full of fear. Well, everyone except Kanda. Lavi was crying his eyes out now because I killed his "brother" and Yuki. Kanda was just staring at me shocked. Everyone else backed away slowly. I then went to what Yuki calls it, my "emo corner" and thought about how annoying people can be.

**Lavi P.O.V**

I was crying to the point where I couldn't breathe; funny because bookman aren't supposed to have feelings. Anyway, I was still sobbing until I heard Suzie say, "Relax. I'll bring them back alive when I'm not pissed anymore. AND YOU CRYING ISN'T GOING TO HELP!" I immediately stopped crying.

**5 hours later… Yuki P.O.V**

"YAY! Now that I'm back. Let's get back to dares!" I yelled all happily. "You're welcome." I heard Suzie say. "Oka-" "Wait. We still haven't feed Allen or Road yet." Suzie cut me off. "Oh yeah…" I remembered eating without them. "They can die for all I care! They were late to dinner!" I yelled angrily. I was still trying to pry Lavi and Daisya off me. "If you stayed dead, then who would I have played soccer with?!" Dasiya cried. "Please. I'm alive now and I don't intend on dying again, and Suzie, can females be bookman?" I asked. Lavi started to answer, but I hushed him. "I highly doubt it. But if you can, then you would have to give up your name, and if you want to start a family," Suzie shuddered while saying that, "Which I'm pretty sure you can't, it's gonna be really hard. And we have to feed Allen." Suzie said. "Okay." I said in defeat. "But Roa-" "Road can die in a hole for all I care right now! Don't give her anything!" Suzie interrupted me. "Hey…" we heard road say. "Shut the hell up!" Suzie yelled. "The great Suzie has spoken! You now have no say in this!" I shouted. I gave Allen a buffet of food. "I won't eat unless Road eats." Allen said. "Okay. Starve. Give Yuki her food too." Suzie stated.

"Never mind" Allen said quickly. "Al-kun!" Road whined. "Al-kun? Umm…. What. The. Fuck?" I mumbled the last part. "It's his nickname!" Road yelled. "Shut up. You're annoying." Maroon said. "Oh-ho. What are you going to do? Shoot me?" Road said tauntingly. "Yes." I said. Suzie jumped out of nowhere and took a random gun, and shot Roads head clean off. "Suzie! I dare you not to kill anyone until YOU get 7 reviews. And also you lose magic for 4 dares. Have fun." I said teasingly as I flew up to avoid a flaming arrow shot from her bow. "Like that'll ever happen!" Suzie yelled. I stood traumatized for a moment, then smiled sweetly and sighed, "Don't make me take you bow and arrow." "Bite me." Suzie said flicking me off while rolling her eyes. "Okay! Let's start with… Allen!" I said joyfully. He tried to make a quick escape, but I lifted all of the windows onto the ceiling. "Try and kill this bear… without your innocence." I smiled. "What?! Why do I always do dangerous dares?" Allen complained as I pulled the bear out of its cage.

"Fine. I'll take the dare away from you," I said. "Thank God!" Allen sighed in relief. "And I'll give the dare to Maroon!" I laughed. "Damn." Maroon sighed. I set the bear down, and the bear takes off after Maroon. "Wait! I'll do it!" Allen yelled trying to prevent Maroon from getting hurt. "Too Late!" Suzie laughed. Maroon kicked the bear in the throat, poked the bear in the eyes, and broke its neck. "Kanda! I killed the bear! And… I feel… dizzy…" Maroon moaned. "The bear bit you. And… we're going to need a medie." I said as Maroon started to drown in his blood. "Somebody should call a medie." I said worried. "We didn't think that anybody would get hurt; only die." Suzie laughed. "Wait! My day will only get better once I kill Lance!" She said while running off. "Ummmm…. I should go stop her… and I think we're done for the day! Thanks for reading! Suzieee!"

Sorry! Maroon has green hair, and Maroon eyes for anyone who wanted to know! Neither I nor Suzie owns D. Gray-Man! Just Lance, Maroon, and our Yuki and Suzie!


	6. Chapter 6: Suzie takes over

"Okay! Today, I will give everyone an awesome dare that you'll love!" I said through gritted teeth since I couldn't kill Lance thanks to Yuki. "Wait what about m-""No Yuki! I made up all the dares this time, therefore, I will give them!" I yelled cutting Yuki off. "Wait, what made you in ch-""Allen!" I yelled cutting Yuki off again. "No! Not the dares! Please! Anything but the dares!" Allen pleaded in protest. "Relax. Now, your dare is to not eat anything for the whole entire day!" I said real happy-like. Allen was fixing to scream. "And if you fail; then you spend a whole week with Road!" I added smirking. Road squealed in delight, while Allen fainted. "Lavi! You will go a whole day without saying, STRIKE." I said slyly. "Oh, that will be easy since there are only 3 girls here." Lavi said confidently. "Yeahhhh, No. You'll be in a girl stripper club. Bye-bye!" Then, right after I said that, Lavi disappeared. "Oh well! Time for some pocky!" Yuki said. "Right, about that. No pocky for today. In fact, no candy at all today. Now, go with Lavi and you're stuck with butterflies. Teez to be exact." I said smiling as Yuki's face twitched in horror.

"Bye-bye." I said, and Yuki disappeared. "I feel bad for her." Moron said (I call Maroon, "Moron" because his name sounds like Moron to me. Plus I like the nick-name). "I hope Yuki's okay. We're safe so far Maroon." I heard Lance sigh in relief. "I don't think so." Moron muttered. "Come on! Don't be so negative!" Lance smiled. "Is Allen up yet?" I asked. "Yeah he's awake." Bookman said. "I wasn't done yet Allen. You and Jasdevi will stay in the same room locked up. No weapons, innocence, and debts." I said staring at Allen and Jasdevi. Their faces were in complete shock. "No arguing! Bye!" I said. Then I went back to dares. "Lenalee! Go a whole day without crying!"

"I never cry!"

"Oh yeah? I killed a cat this morning."

"Wha?" Lenalee said while starting to tear up.

"Komui! You will not have coffee at all today, and you will not see Lenalee either!" I said while pulling a lever that made Komui fall. "Okay. Last but not least Kanda." I said slyly… again. "Wait, WHAT?!" "You will be the nicest that you can be today, and you will eat other things other than soba and tempera. And if you fail, then… um…. Oh! I'll put yaoi fanfics all over the room and the Black order. The yaoi pairing will be you and Allen." I said cheerfully. "You little bitch!" he said while unsheathing Mugen. "Okay! That's one picture! And you can kiss Mugen goodbye! Oh, and Lenalee, I ran over that dead cat until it was as flat as a bug!" I laughed. "Noo!" Lenalee said while trying not to cry.

**Lavi and Yuki**** Yuki P.O.V**

"Oh gosh! Look at all these girls! Go strippers go!" Lavi yelled, obviously love-struck. "Stop being a perv damn it!" I yelled as I punched Lavi sending him straight into a wall. Whenever a butterfly appeared, it was ripped, burned, stomped on, and burned again. A day without candy was a day without life; dead. "Hey baby boy how would you like to lap dance?" a stripper asked Lavi. "Sri-" Lavi started but was then kicked through 2 walls of the 176 wall building. Then, the stupid stripper-slut turned to me and asked, "Do you want to lap dance?" Pissed off already, I walked off grumbling something about killing Lavi. Then Lavi came back over only to get hearts in his eyes…. Eye. "Look at all these sexy ladies!" Lavi drooled. "You must be single since you're here. Do you want me? I'll be waiting in the back room for you cutie." Another slutty stripper said. "STR-" Lavi started again until he was kicked in the throat be me. "Note to self: never let Suzie be in charge again." I mumbled. Then Lavi came over to me and said, "Hey I have an idea! Why don't you start stripping so that I can look at that body of yours?" That only earned him a kick in the groin.

**Kanda P.O.V ****Back in the torture room.**

_'Shit. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch Suzie when I get the chance to. How is she even my girlfriend?… Che.'_ I thought to myself(yes Kanda fan girls, hate me all you want, right now, he's mine!). "Kanda I'm hungry. Can you share your soba noodles?" Maroon asked. "No." Suzie then took out a taser and aimed at me. "Here" I said, handing over the bowl and my chopsticks. Maroon looked up and smiled. I felt like punching him. "Here Yuu!" Maroon said while handing the empty bowl to me. Scratch that about punching him in the face; kill him. I've got no soba and I can't eat or do anything that I want. This is going to be a long day.

**Jasdevi P.O.V **

I feel the urge to shoot Allen Walker rising. "So… um… how are you?" Allen asked nervously trying to kill the silence. "Good. And you?" we answered. "Fine." He replied. Awkward silence.

**Lance P.O.V**

"Maroon. Maroon. Maroon. Maroon. Maroon. Maroon!" I yelled. "Nani?" he said, obviously pissed off. "Suzie wants you." I said. "I wonder why." Maroon muttered. "Let's say that we take a trip down memory lane." Suzie said while smirking. "Maroon? You okay?" I asked. The look on Maroon's face startled me. "Nu-uh. I think that I'm going to be sick." Maroon breathed. "Why?" I asked Maroon. "Time travel makes me sick." Maroon said almost gagging. "Oh well" Suzie said.

Let's just say the day ended and everybody voted: Never. Let. Suzie. Rule. Again!

We still don't own D. Gray-Man! Only our own characters!


	7. Chapter 7

"So Moron; did you enjoy memory lane?" Suzie asked Maroon. Maroon was just shocked; and shaking. "Can't you see that he's in the emo corner?" I said to Suzie. "Any-who. Suzie, I've got 2 dares, and 1 truth for you. I want to start with the truth. Is Suzie your real name?" I asked. "Because you look nothing like a Suzie." I added. "Yeah! Is Suzie your real name?" Lavi asked, along with Allen and Lenalee.

**Suzie P.O.V**

I immediately went quiet after they asked that question. _'Crap! I can't tell these Baka's my real name! Think…' _"I'll agree with Yuki, you don't even look like a Suzie at all." Jasdevi pointed out. Even Kanda was now staring at me. This awkward silence wasn't helping either. "Uhhh….. Well you see-"I started until a loud explosion went off.

**Lance P.O.V**

"Oh Shit!" I screamed as the fireworks room exploded. The sign on the door said, 'Keep out! That means you Lance!' Boy am I dead. I didn't think that lighting a match in the fireworks room would make "everything" explode. _Only something. _Wow am I really that stupid?

**Yuki P.O.V**

"Come on Su-" I was cut off by a huge explosion. "That came from the firework room! Why do we still even have that?" I asked; mostly myself. "Oh thank god…" Suzie sighed in relief. "No! I- We! We will find out your real damn name later!" I yelled while running toward the firework room. I heard Suzie mumble something about me forgetting. "Damn it Lance!" I yelled to myself.

**Lance P.O.V**

"Holy shit! Yuki's gonna be pissed at me! AH!" I yelled while ducking so a firework wouldn't blow my head off. How am I still alive? I have no clue. "I have to hide!" I said while running around in circles acting like an idiot and freaking out; kind of like Allen did that one day when Komurin found him in the closet room. Ha ha, classic. Then the door burst open with Yuki yelling, "Lance, what did you do?!" I saw at how pissed she was. "Mommy!" I gulped. "Damn! Can't you little brat read at all?!" she yelled at me. "I didn't see the sign!" I lied. "BULL SHIT!" Yuki yelled. Once the fire was out, I knew I was screwed. "Suzie! Feel free to kick Lance's ass!" Yuki told Suzie. "NO! Not Su-""Relax kid. You're free." Suzie cut me off. "Nani? Y-You're not going to kill me?""Nope. You helped me." Suzie stated blankly.

**Yuki P.O.V**

I was really shocked. Usually, Suzie would do anything to kick Lance's ass. And how the hell did Lance help Suzie? "How did Lance help you?" I asked very confused. "You already forgot? HA! Sucker!" Suzie laughed. "Although, next time Lance, I will accept the offer to kick. Your. Ass." Suzie said. "What were the dares Yuki?" Suzie asked, changing the subject. "Oh yeah the dares! We already decided to ban you from having power so….. you have to 1) Kiss Jasdero, and 2) you must absolutely kiss with your tongue." I was so going to get murdered. "NANI?!" Suzie yelled. "Oh yeah! Sorry Suzie, I love ya to death, but ya gotta do what ya gotta do!" I smiled, but then stopped when she glared at me. Forget glare, death glared me more like it.

**Suzie P.O.V**

I death glared Yuki. Man if looks could kill, she'd be dead. "Over. My. Dead. Body." I said through clenched teeth. "It's a dare…..s….. you have to!" Yuki squeaked. "And if you don't do it, we'll force you to wear a dress, and we'll paint your room hot pink." Lavi said smirking. "NANI?! If you do that, so help me you will be digging an early grave!" I yelled while fire surrounded me. "Oh Shit!" Lance squeaked. "Come on." Moron said while making kissy noises. That really set me off, which just made the fire turn white. Haru didn't like this one bit. He didn't like that fact that Kanda tried to get close to me, so I'll let Haru do what he wants to.

**Yuki P.O.V**

After 5 minutes of craziness, I was about fed up. "Stop! Suzie you don't have to do the dare, just stop this madness!" I yelled. "Thank GOD!" Suzie muttered in relief. "Instead-" I started. "Lance and Moron go into a closet and… well… stay there for at least 10 minutes." Suzie finished while laughing evily.

Find out what happens in Chapter 8!

*Haru is 6 years old with jet black hair and jet black eyes! And Haru doesn't talk to anyone but Suzie and his stupid cat Kaioshi (a black cat with blue eyes, and he can talk).

Again, D. Gray-Man does not belong to us, only the characters that we made up are by us.


	8. Chapter 8

Recap: I gave Moron and Lance a dare to go in a closet for 10 minutes.

"Uh…. Why?" Moron asked. "Just go in the closet. I wanna see who dies." I lied. Moron and Lance looked at each other, gulped, and walked into the closet. Then I slammed the door shut and laughed evilly. Apparently, I laughed a little too evilly because everyone was staring at me like, W.T.F? "I hear moans coming from Lance's room sometimes when I walk by." I explained. Everyone must have regretted wondering, because they all had a disgusted look on their face.

**10-12 minutes later**

"Okay! Time's up!" I yelled while opening the door. The first thing that I saw, was Lance and Moron making out. "I knew you bastards were gay." I said blankly while walking away like nothing happed. "Luckily, you guys didn't start throwing a party with white streamers right away." I continued. "WHAT?!" Lance and Moron yelled. "You heard me. I either hear Lance's name being shouted," I say as I look towards Moron, "or Moron's name being shouted." I finished I looked at Lance. "Oh, and I also hear moans; one of those 2 whenever I walk by Lance's room." I said slyly while smirking. Everyone's face was priceless; especially Moron's. "Man, if only I had a camera…" I mumbled as I walked away from the door. "Okay! Away from that "shocking" reveal! Yuki, let's give out some dares!" I said making an attempt to change the subject. Apparently, Yuki still didn't get over the sight that Lance and Moron are gay, so she ended up fainting. _'Great! Now What?' _I thought to myself.

**Lance P.O.V**

"Shit! Our cover's blown! Damn you Suzie!' I whispered to Maroon. "No duh!" Maroon yelled at me as he smacked me upside the head. Suzie was just smirking triumphantly, while Yuki's fainted, and everyone was staring at us like W.T.F?

**Haru P.O.V**

"Little gay o.c brats, crazy dares, awkward truths. What's next?" I said, turning the attention to me. "Did he just… speak? To us? Not just Suzie?" Lavi asked, completely forgetting about his gay brother. "Why would Haru-Haru speak to you losers?" Kaioshi asked, sitting, no, lying on my shoulder. "Fuck off cat! And were older than you Haru! So don't call us brats!" Lance said. "Fuck your gay boyfriend!" Kaioshi hissed. I then grabbed Kaioshi by his scruff and threw him off my shoulder. "Oh-ho! Burn!" Suzie laughed. "Yuki! Lavi wants to marry you!" Suzie lied. Yuki bolted up right and shouted, "Yes Lavi! I will!" "No. I just said that to get you to wake up." Suzie laughed. "You bastard! You're dead for doing that to me!" Yuki yelled angrily while getting her innocence; a scythe. "I just wanted to give some god damn dares! Oh, and if you hurt me, Lavi goes." Suzie said while aiming a gun at Lavi. "No! Not Lavi! Okay! Umm…. Haru! We've never gave you a dare yet! What'd ya say?" Yuki asked nervously. I just stayed silent; Yuki sweat dropped.

**Suzie P.O.V**

"Never mind Haru. Yuki, I have a dare for you!" I shouted, then started laughing evilly… again. "Oh no…" Yuki mumbled. I then walked over to her and whispered the dare in her ear.

**Yuki P.O.V**

Suzie walked over to me and whispered the dare in my ear. "WHAT? NO, NO, NO, No, no, no, no, no, NO! I'll die! Please Suzie, give me another dare!" I begged. "No. It's a dare from me, so, you have to do it. If not, then you spend the rest of the day in a room full of Teez." Suzie said calmly. _'Shit! I either kiss Devit, or spend a whole day in a room with Teez!' _I thought to myself; then panicked. _'Kiss Devit, lose Lavi. Spend a day with Teez, die…. Damn you Suzie!' _I thought again to myself. "Decisions, decisions." Suzie said slyly. I then decided. "I'm sorry Lavi!" I mumbled so only Suzie could hear. She just smirked. I then started to walk towards Devit, very slowly. I was only like, 10ft. away when Suzie came over and added, "Oh, and did I mention that it has to be FULL on the lips too?" "Nani?!" I squeaked. "Yup!" Suzie said while pushing me closer to Devit. I kissed him to get it over with, but then our lips were stuck together; literally. I then looked at Suzie; more like death glared her. "Don't look at me, I didn't do it." Suzie defended.

I then saw Haru. He stood there, then kicked a glue can behind his back, face emotionless. My face was red as a tomato. Then the worst thing happened. Lavi! Came! In! The! Room! Oh, I was so fucked, and not in the good way either. Lavi just stood there, shocked. It stayed like that a few minutes. Then Suzie yelled, "Yuki! I have good news!" My eyes then had hope in them. "I found out that I don't have a split personality! I'm bipolar!" Suzie finished cheerfully. I 'mphed' angrily. "Oh, but I didn't say that I was good news for you." Suzie smirked. Lavi just stood there, looking heartbroken. "Please tell me that this was a dare." Lavi said; sadly it sounded like. "Yup! And I'm enjoying every second of it!" Suzie laughed. "You bastard." Lavi mumbled. Suzie just rolled her eyes.

I had so much fun typing this chapter! It was fun to make Yuki suffer. Any-who, I, the great Suzie, finally got all the chapters I think 4-8, updated for you guys. Since Yuki is on a road trip and I is at home I figured that I'd update since Yuki couldn't. By people! Oh! And Maya Kiryu, we will have you in the next chapter, we promise. We just already had the chapters 4-8 written. 


	9. Chapter 9

Yuki P.O.V  
"Finally! I'm free from that embarrassing moment!" I shouted as I glared at Haru. "Great. What fun." Suzie mumbled sarcastically. I then glared at her, and said, "Now, time for payback! Suzie, I dare you…" I paused as I smiled evilly, "to kiss Tyki." I finished. Suzie's eyes widened in fear. "Full, on the lips too." I added. "But first before you do your dare and kill me, we have a guest star! Please welcome *drum roll* Lynn! I shouted as I girl broke through the wall and glomped Allen. "Damn! That was steel! I guess I have to upgrade to titanium." I muttered while fixing the wall. "Any-who. Suzie! Forget the dare! Tyki, come here!" I yelled as Suzie let out a sigh of relief. Then I whispered something in Tyki's ear. He sighed and mumbled something like, "This is a death wish." "I swear no one is safe. And everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, is getting a dare." I said as I looked at Haru. "Yippie." Suzie said sarcastically. "Tyki!' I cued him for his dare.

He grabbed Suzie and tried, just tried, to rape her. If I were him I would refuse, but his penalty if he didn't do it was worse than the dare. Suzie bitch slapped him, kicked him to where he went flying into the wall, and then started to choke him slowly. "Exactly what the fack (lol, DGM the abridged!)Did you intend to do?!" she asked rally pissed off. "Yuki….. dare…. Rape…. Suz…. Die…. Refu…." Tyki chocked out. "Anyways…." I mumbled while watching Suzie trying to kill Tyki. "Allen, you have to stay by Lynn's side, everywhere you go. Lance, Maroon, you must be straight for the rest of the story." I smirked. A startled gasp came from the two. "And Kanda and Lavi, you must me 'act' gay for this chapter. And Haru; oh sweet Haru…." I said with a devilish smirk. "I dare you to kill Suzie." Haru's face went pale; if possible because he's already as pale as can be. "I refuse!" Haru yelled. "Oh, okay." I smiled. "Then you must sit through 7 hours of child birth. And it's a 10 pound baby that's being born." I smirked. Haru was then strapped up and shipped to the movie room. I sighed happily and said, "Sweet, sweet revenge."

Suzie P.O.V

_'Damn Yuki! I'll kill her!' _I thought to myself as I walked away from the nearly dead Tyki. "Yuki get in the cannon." I said while motioning to the random cannon that was there. "The cannon?" Yuki asked while raising an eyebrow. "Yes! Did I stutter?!" I snapped. "No! Suzie! You can't kill me! I'm too lovable!" Yuki yelled while trying to run. "HA! That's a big lie! And don't you remember saying quote 'that everyone and I mean EVERYONE is getting a dare." I smirked evilly. "Shit." Yuki said miserably while getting into the cannon. Once she was in, I leaned against the wall and counted down from 3. Then Yuki screamed bloody murder, "Teez! Let me out of here!"

Maroon P.O.V

"Doesn't that mean that Suzie's in charge? Again?" I nearly cried. Lance hugged me and cried. "Stop it." I said while patting his hand.

Lavi P.O.V

Being gay? Sounds simple enough. "So Yu, whatcha doen tonight?" Are you free?" I asked. Kanda then punched me. "I'll say that you're taken." I mumbled. I think that the bridge of my nose is broken. "Kanda, you don't have to act gay; act natural. I think that it's gay enough." I said while dodging a swing from Mugen.

3rd P.O.V

Lynn was having such a good time. "So Lynn, do you have any truths or dares?" Suzie asked. "Well there is this one dare…." Lynn mumbled. "Well, come on! Spit it out! I wanna hear!" Yuki yelled like a child. "Well… okay! The dare is for Road to act like Tyki, and for Tyki to act like Road!" Lynn yelled joyfully. Tyki froze, then immediately protested; while Road laughed her head off.

'Kay guys! This is a huge announcement! We are ending this story in chapter 10! No complaints! We have reasons! Reason 1.) We are running out of ideas. 2.) We aren't really into this anymore. Sorry people. And also sorry if there are errors in this chapter, I was rushing and I didn't have time to check.

-Suzie-chan


End file.
